The Day
by Azazaza
Summary: Dan dibalik seru orang-orang yang mengelu-elukan All Might karena menganggap bahwa itu adalah peringatan untuk para penjahat yang lain, Midoriya menganggap bahwa pesan itu memiliki arti yang berbeda. / KacchanxDeku / Maaf, tidak bisa cari judul yang pas


Dengan tubuh penuh lukanya, dengan rasa sakit ketika tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir, All Might menunjuk kearah kamera.

Tepat ketika Midoriya kembali menatap layar.

"Selanjutnya... Adalah kau."

Dan dibalik seru orang-orang yang mengelu-elukan All Might karena menganggap bahwa itu adalah peringatan untuk para penjahat yang lain, Midoriya menganggap bahwa pesan itu memiliki arti yang sangat berbeda.

'Waktuku-'

'Telah berakhir.'

* * *

 **Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Berdasarkan chapter 94 & 95 dengan penambahan drama yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan**

 **Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo**

 **Bakugou x Midoriya, Kacchan x Deku**

 **"The Day"**

* * *

'All Might seperti ini karena memberikan kekuatannya padaku. Andai, andai bukan karena aku, All Might pasti… Pasti…Ugh…' Midoriya terisak. Bakugou melirik kearah Midoriya tanpa berkata apa-apa, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang tampak begitu lemah, Midoriya berjalan dengan wajah yang terus ia tundukkan. Suasana tentu lumayan kacau, karena bagaimanapun semua orang sudah tahu kelemahan All Might. Kelemahan yang selama ini All Might tutup-tutupi dari masyarakat, kelemahan yang selalu ia tutup rapat karena ia adalah simbol perdamaian, terbuka sudah.

Midoriya terus terisak. Entah bagaimana menghentikan tangisan yang terus keluar, ketika ia sendiri merasakan bahwa All Might, tidak, era All Might telah berakhir.

Dan tanpa Midoriya sadari, di tengah isakannya, seseorang menemaninya.

Midoriya sampai di depan pintu apartemen rumahnya. Ia bersandar dan menatap kosong langit malam yang benar-benar terlihat kelam. Dan tubuhnya merosot begitu saja.

"Deku."

Midoriya mendongak kearah suara dari seseorang yang tepat berdiri depannya.

"K-Kacchan?! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Midoriya kaget. Bukankah tadi Kacchan dibawa polisi untuk dimintai keterangan? Apa sudah selesai?

Bakugou tak menjawab. Hanya terus berdiri, menunduk, dan menatap Midoriya.

Midoriya terdiam. Lalu tersenyum.

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang seolah-olah berkata bahwa semua ini kesalahannya, Bakugou membencinya.

Bakugou benar-benar membenci senyuman seperti itu diwajah Midoriya.

"Kacchan, aku-" Midoriya membeku ketika tiba-tiba saja Bakugou bersimpuh dan memeluknya.

Bakugou memeluknya. Erat, dan seolah tak ingin melepaskan.

Midoriya terbelalak, dan bibirnya kembali bergetar. Untuk yang sekian kalinya, Midoriya kembali menangis.

"Ini salahku, Kacchan. All Might, All Might, aku harusnya tahu. Sejak awal, aku harusnya tahu." Midoriya membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kacchan…" Midoriya meremas kerah baju Bakugou.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…" bisik Midoriya lemah.

Bakugou melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, dan dengan lembut menyentuh pipi kanan Midoriya, mengusap perlahan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Midoriya, dan memaksanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku sudah merasa kalau ucapan All Might saat itu bukanlah ancaman untuk penjahat lain yang belum tertangkap. Dan ternyata benar." Bakugou menatap Midoriya yang kini benar-benar terlihat sangat kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya denganmu, dan kau harus memberitahuku Deku."

Hening sesaat.

Bakugou tersenyum. Untuk seorang pemuda yang selalu membentak dan menyiksa pemuda yang kini disentuhnya, senyuman kali ini benar-benar terlihat sangat tulus.

"Beritahu aku saat kau sudah siap untuk itu." lanjutnya. Bakugou mengecup bibir Midoriya sesaat.

Hangat.

Midoriya tersadar.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Kacchan?" Midoriya menutup bibirnya. Mukanya terlihat sangat merah sekarang.

"Hah? Menciummu tentu saja. Kau bodoh ya?!" Bakugou kembali ke sifat aslinya dan menatap Midoriya dengan tatapan merendahkannya.

"Ingat ya, kalau kau menangis terus-terusan seperti itu lagi, aku akan menghukummu!" bentak Bakugou, tapi dengan semburat merah yang terlalu ketara.

'Kenapa Kacchan yang menghukumku?' batin Midoriya bingung. Tapi melihat ekspresi Bakugou saat itu, Midoriya menghangat.

Dan Midoriya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kacchan?"

"Hm."

"Peluk aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tanpa mereka tahu, dibalik pintu apartemen Midoriya, ibu Midoriya berdiri dan tersenyum lega sembari mengusap pelan air matanya.


End file.
